Latidos
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Hacía tiempo que Stiles había empezado a ver a Derek con otros ojos. Sus hormonas y su corazón se volvían locos al verlo, pero sabía que el Alfa no se fijaría en un adolescente como él... ¿O tal vez sí?


**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf es propiedad de MTV y Jeff Davis. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** Latidos.

**Pairing**: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen: **Hacía tiempo que Stiles había empezado a ver a Derek con otros ojos. Sus hormonas y su corazón se volvían locos al verlo, pero sabía que el Alfa no se fijaría en un adolescente como él... ¿O tal vez sí?

**Nota: **Este One-Shot está especialmente dedicado a mi amigo, Jon. Gracias a él, empecé a amar esta hermosa pareja.

* * *

**L****atidos.**

Veía como se le tensaban los músculos de los brazos y la espalda cada vez que llevaba su torso al suelo, antes de volver a subir. El sudor perlaba su piel, haciéndola brillar a la escasa luz del sol que se colaba por los agujeros de aquella casa destruida. Su aliento levantaba una leve nube de polvo al acercar su rostro al suelo, al tiempo que se escuchaban los leves jadeos de esfuerzo, y el crujir de las tablas bajo su peso.

Paseó su vista por las piernas ataviadas en un ajustado y gastado jean azul, que se pegaba como una segunda piel a la tentadora loma de su trasero y dejaba al descubierto el hueso de la cadera.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, con la boca repentinamente seca. Una solitaria gota de sudor se resbaló por la nuca del hombre lobo, quien estaba tan concentrado en sus flexiones que no se había dado cuenta del adolescente hormonal que lo observaba en silencio.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Scott irrumpió corriendo como loco en la estancia, haciendo que Stiles saltara y cayera al piso pegando un grito de sorpresa. Derek se levantó del suelo, y sacó las garras, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando el problema.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Le gritó al joven lobo al ver que no había ningún peligro.

McCall los miró extrañado, antes de guardar las garras y volver nuevamente a su estado humano. Miró a Stiles, que todavía seguía desparramado en el piso con cara de sorpresa.

- Tu corazón se escuchaba desde el otro lado del bosque. Estaba frenético. Pensé que pasaba algo. – El adolescente se puso rojo, pero negó rápidamente. – ¿No escuchabas su corazón? – Le preguntó al Alfa, quien entrecerró los ojos, con la mandíbula apretada y negó con la cabeza. - ¡Lo tenías al lado!

- Estaba ocupado pensando en otra cosa. – Respondió cortante, mirando a Stiles fijamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba buscando a Scott. – Dijo, con nerviosismo. – No lo encontraba por ningún lado y Allison no respondía mis llamadas así que supuse que estaría aquí.

- Estaba entrenando con Isaac. – Contestó Scott, pasando sus ojos del Alfa, quien veía a Stiles con el seño fruncido, a su amigo, quien estaba rojo, extrañamente callado, y evitaba la mirada de ambos. - ¿Por qué estabas tan agitado?

- No lo sé… Tal vez el hecho de estar al lado de la persona que me amenazó con desgarrarme el cuello con los dientes me agite un poco el pulso. – Soltó de corrido, bufando cómicamente, antes de ponerse en pie y sacarse el polvo de los pantalones. Derek frunció el seño, y siguió con su vista fija en el chico, luciendo una leve sonrisa ladeada. El joven lobo miró al Alfa con extrañeza, antes de negar con la cabeza y dirigirse a Stiles.

- ¿Vienes conmigo? Aún tengo que entrenar…

- Prefiero quedarme aquí, donde no corro el peligro de que me maten.

- ¿Cerca de Derek? – soltó divertido.

- Bueno, donde no tengo peligro de que me maten accidentalmente. – Se corrigió, rodando los ojos. Scott negó con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros, y salió corriendo por la puerta. Stiles se balanceó sobre sus pies, algo incómodo, antes de dejarse caer en el sillón. Derek lo observó por un instante.

- Estaré bañándome arriba. – Stiles asintió, mordiéndose el labio cuando una imagen de Derek solo y desnudo en la ducha apareció en su mente. El Alfa alzó las cejas, y se acercó a él con paso algo vacilante, hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.- No mentías totalmente. – Susurró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – No es porque me tienes miedo, por lo menos no tanto como para ponerte así. – Stiles se removió incómodo, y por primera vez en su vida no tenía nada para decir. Su mente se hallaba completamente en blanco, y su lengua parecía que se le había pegado al paladar. – Pero sí soy yo el que te acelera el pulso. – Derek sonrió, dejándolo completamente sorprendido. El chico boqueó, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. El lobo se alejó de él, aún con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y subió las escaleras, perdiéndose en una de las habitaciones de la planta superior.

Stiles dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento sin darse cuenta, y sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban.

No sabía qué demonios había sido todo eso.

Él simplemente había ido a buscar a Scott y se encontró con el Alfa asiendo ejercicio y, dios, no era de piedra y tampoco idiota, sabía que Derek estaba como para comérselo, y sí el hecho de que eso no sonara nada heterosexual lo alarmaba ligeramente. No había podido evitar reaccionar, o en su caso: quedarse parado como un imbécil mientras babeaba interiormente cada vez que veía como sus músculos se contraían con el esfuerzo de subir y bajar. La verdad no era la primera vez que se replanteaba su sexualidad, pero tener a Lydia cerca lo había hecho olvidarse de aquello.

Claro que en el momento en que Derek – me-creo-el-hombre-lobo-más-genial-del-planeta- Hale había aparecido en su vida, junto con millones de amenazas de muerte, no había podido evitar empezar a dudar, y claramente después de lo que había pasado hoy podría confirmar que también le atraían los hombres.

No te atraen todos los hombres en general, Stilinski. Quieres a Derek. – Le susurró una odiosa vocecita en su cabeza.

Soltó un suspiro, y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, mirando el destruido techo con angustia. Sí, debía admitir que le atraía Derek. Pero no era como si el hombre lobo fuera a fijarse en él de todas formas ¿Quién querría a un adolescente flacucho sin ningún poder sobrenatural, hiperactivo, que no podía cerrar la boca cinco segundos seguidos, y que ni siquiera había tenido un primer beso? Bufó molesto, y se concentró en juguetear con un pequeño agujerito en el sillón.

Estaba más que claro que él sería el último en quién pensaría Derek. Además ni siquiera sabía si el lobo era gay o no. Negó con la cabeza, cada vez más frustrado. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en el Alfa, y concentrarse en su plan de quince años con Lydia. Era mucho más probable que Jackson se le declarara a él, a que Derek le quisiera hacer algo más que desgarrarle el cuello cuando se volvía insoportable.

* * *

El joven Stilinski llegó a su casa, y subió directamente las escaleras al ver que su padre no se encontraba en ningún lado del piso inferior. Soltó un suspiro y se tiró en su cama, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose emocionalmente cansado. Se removió algo incómodo y frunció el ceño al sentirse extrañamente observado. Se tensó y abrió un ojo de forma algo temerosa, escaneando la oscuridad de su habitación. Unos inconfundibles y resplandecientes ojos rojos aparecieron entre las sombras justo al lado de la ventana abierta. Stiles saltó y se llevó la mano al pecho, sobresaltado.

- ¡Joder, Derek! ¿Quieres matarme? – Exclamó, incorporándose. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué nadie te enseñó que hay algo llamado puerta? ¿O privacidad? Scott no está aquí. Por favor dime que ningún otro bicho raro apareció para patearnos el culo porque en este momento no me siento…

- ¿Nunca te callas? – Lo cortó, acercándose a él. Stiles se removió incómodo en la cama y pegó su espalda contra la pared.

- Mira, Derek, si viniste a hacerte el macho Alfa conmigo solo por diversión… - Movió la boca varias veces, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Derek estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Podía sentir el aliento caliente del hombre pegar contra su boca entreabierta, y simplemente no pudo evitar que sus ojos bajaran a los carnosos labios de Derek, que se hallaban descaradamente apetecibles curvados en una leve sonrisa medio arrogante. - ¿Qué…? – Intentó hablar, pero era como si cada una de sus palabras fuera absorbida por un agujero negro dentro de su cerebro, borrándolas. - ¿Qué es lo que… ha-haces…?

- Shh… - El susurro logró erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo. Sentía una aplastante bola de nervios sobre su estómago, y aunque ya había estado a esa mínima distancia con el Alfa antes, ahora era diferente. El aire a su alrededor estaba cargado de una ardorosa lujuria que lo estaba volviendo loco. Su mente trataba de hacerlo retroceder, y una alarma se había prendido en su interior advirtiéndole que algo era diferente. – No te muevas. – Ordenó, y Stiles se paralizó al instante, más de lo que estaba. Cerró los ojos por instinto. Su cuerpo temblaba y mantenía la mandíbula apretada por si se le ocurría decir algo estúpido.

Sintió como la cama se hundía frente a él, y el aliento de Derek cada vez más cerca, más caliente. Se mordió el labio, aguantándose las ganas de jadear. Esto era demasiado. No sabía que le había picado al Alfa, aunque tampoco era que se estaba quejando. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la punta de la nariz del hombre rozó su cuello, bajando, aspirando lentamente su olor. El adolescente apretó una de sus manos en un puño cuando lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios, no era un beso, solo un roce. Lento, suave, casi inexistente.

- D-Derek… - Suspiró sin poder contenerse.

- Silencio. – Murmuró de forma casi amable. Una de sus manos se ahuecó a la nuca del joven, y lo obligó a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el cuello completamente al desnudo para él. Stiles tragó duro, aún sin abrir los ojos, al sentir que unos dedos hábiles le desataban los botones de la camisa, abriéndola totalmente. Su piel se erizó al sentir el roce de las yemas del Alfa sobre su pecho al apartar ligeramente la tela. – Escucha. – Susurró en un tono extraño que Stiles no había escuchado nunca en el hombre. – Tu corazón. – El joven Stilinski calló su agitada respiración, y se concentró en lo que Derek le decía.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum…_

Su corazón latía descocado sobre su pecho, y se aceleró aún más cuando Derek apoyó su oreja contra él para escucharlo mejor, más cerca. Stiles se mordió aún más el labio, sintiendo casi enseguida el gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca. El Alfa se despegó de su pecho y lo tomó de la barbilla.

- Abre los ojos. – El joven negó con la cabeza. – Abre. Los. Ojos, Stiles. – Susurró de manera dominante y el adolescente no pudo retener el impulso de hacerlo. Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver el rostro de Derek tan cerca del suyo. Los ojos del Alfa eran rojo fuego, y lo cautivaron al instante, haciéndole olvidarse de todo meno de ellos dos. De ese momento.- ¿Sabes por qué no me di cuenta de que me estabas espiando hoy? ¿Sabes por qué aunque te tenía a mi lado no noté que estabas allí? – El instinto de Stiles lo obligaba a decir algo sarcástico, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza. Derek se acercó más a él, rozando su mandíbula con su nariz, bajando por toda su extensión hasta su cuello, donde rascó su piel suavemente con los dientes, haciendo que el cuerpo del joven se derritiera de placer. – Desde hace mucho tiempo empecé a darme cuenta del poder que infligías sobre mí, de que algo me obligaba a estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, mi instinto me decía que te protegiera, que eras valioso… - El cuerpo del joven temblaba violentamente, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por las cadenciosas palabras de Derek. – Empecé a pensar que era solo mi lado Alfa, ese lado que hace que me preocupe por mi manda, por todos mis betas. Yo te consideraba parte de la familia, otro cachorro más al cuál cuidar, uno especialmente insoportable e hiperactivo que no paraba de ladrar un segundo. – Sintió la sonrisa del lobo pegada a su cuello, y no pudo evitar jadear. – Me sentía más poderoso a tu lado, me sentía… completo. Como nunca antes. Y entonces me di cuenta que no solo era mi lado animal el que te buscaba… también mi lado humano.- El hombre alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Stiles se vio ahogado por ese rojo intenso, que antes le había parecido aterrador, pero ahora le parecía hermoso, e hipnótico.- Tú me calmas. – Susurró de forma casi inaudible. – Haces que la bestia que vive en mí retroceda. Haces… haces que me sienta más fuerte… más humano…- Stiles alzó una mano temblorosa, y la apoyó de forma tímida en la mejilla del Alfa. Derek cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y ladeo su rostro, buscando más contacto. El joven le acarició lentamente con el pulgar. Quería decir algo, pero primero debía dejar que el lobo terminara de hablar. Hale abrió los ojos nuevamente, y para sorpresa de Stiles, estos volvían a ser normales. – No es solo el lobo el que te necesita, Stiles. Yo también.- El adolescente sintió como su rostro se calentaba.- Sabía que debía decírtelo, pero no quería espantarte… así que como no te podía tener cerca… Empecé a escuchar tu corazón… Tus latidos. Cada vez que lo escuchaba acelerado me preguntaba quién sería capaz de ponerte de aquella manera, quién sería la que lograra que tu pulso se apresurara, la que hiciera que tus latidos se oyeran tan hermosos… - El joven internó su mano en el pelo del lobo, y lo acercó aún más a él, apoyando ambas frentes juntas. – Hoy estaba escuchándote, estaba tan extasiado con el sonido de tu corazón que no percibí cuando entraste. – Sonrió, y Stiles, no supo porqué pero le sonrió de vuelta.- ¿Fui yo el que te puso así? – Derek pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del joven, limpiando la sangre que salía del pequeño corte. Stiles gimió, y tiró de su cabeza, para finalmente unir sus labios.

Había imaginado cientos de veces la escena de su primer beso, pero nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que sería con un hombre lobo, varios años mayor que él. Pero era perfecto. Derek acarició sus bocas con lentitud, de forma suave, como si pensara que el joven castaño se rompería si era más brusco. Stiles apresuró un poco el beso, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se calentaba por dentro. El Alfa deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Stiles, degustándola con lentitud, queriéndose grabar el exacto sabor de ella en la suya.

El pequeño Stilinski se separó levemente para respirar, pausa que fue aprovechada por el otro para atacar su cuello con mordidas. Sonrió, mientras le revolvía el pelo con una mano.

- Cuando dijiste que me ibas a "desgarrar el cuello con los dientes" no pensaba que sería de esta manera. – Escuchó al Alfa gruñir y pudo jurar que había rodado los ojos. Se separó de su piel y subió la cabeza.

- Me gustabas más cuando estabas callado. – Soltó en tono falsamente molesto.

- Entonces cállame. – Los ojos de Derek se volvieron rojos unos segundos antes de estampar su boca contra la del joven, quien gimió, y se abrazó a él con fuerza. El mayor se deshizo completamente de la camisa abierta de Stiles, la cual fue a parar al piso, seguida de la chaqueta de cuero y la remera vieja de Derek.

El menor pasó sus manos por la musculosa espalda del mayor, a la cual había estado apreciando esa tarde. Jadeo al sentir ambos pechos tocarse, y frotarse juntos. Derek volvió a atacar su cuello con renovadas fuerzas, mientras el menor le acariciaba el torso. Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, al imaginarse las marcas de mordidas y los chupones que presentaría su piel pálida mañana al despertar.

El hombre lo separó de él y lo empujó contra la cama con algo de brusquedad. Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios con lujuria. Derek Hale, con ese musculado y bien trabajado torso completamente desnudo, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos rojo sangre, arrodillado entre sus piernas, respirando con dificultad con la boca entreabierta era una imagen que no se iba a poder olvidar en toda su vida.

Inconscientemente rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, y lo atrajo hacia él. Derek apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Stiles… - El aludido sonrió al escuchar su nombre de aquella manera tan profunda, tan deseosa. – Stiles, no lo entiendes… - El menor pasó su mano por el pecho perlado de sudor del más grande, de arriba abajo, tentándolo. – Esto es serio. – Logró decir torpemente el otro, tratando de no ceder ante las caricias del menor. – No es una relación normal…

- Lo sé.- Stiles lo miró a los ojos, y subió su mano hasta la mejilla del lobo, acariciándola. – Scott me contó acerca de esto. De los… compañeros. – El Alfa lo miró expectante, esperando que continuara. – El lobo macho elige a la hembra por su capacidad para procrear, y el hombre elige a la mujer por que la quiere. – Vio como el mayor apartaba la mirada con algo de dolor, y sabía por qué. Derek y su tío eran los últimos Hale vivos, y los encargados de continuar con la estirpe de su familia. – Sé también que el compañero no se elije de forma consciente, que es como si… fueran predestinados.- Bajó la vista algo avergonzado. – Nunca pensé que… tú y yo… lo estuviéramos. Supuse que solo eran mis hormonas, o un tonto enamoramiento de adolescente. – El Alfa bajó su rostro hasta el de Stiles, y depositó un delicado beso sobre sus labios. El joven sonrió, y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el beso. – Tampoco pensé que fueras gay. – Añadió con una risita. El lobo rodó los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

- No soy gay.

- Oh, claro y por eso estas tirado encima de mí, con un bonito bulto en tus pantalones. – Soltó un gritito al sentir como el hombre le mordía el cuello con más fuerza de la necesaria. – No te enojes, chucho, solo digo la verdad.

- No me gustan los hombres en general. – Replicó el mayor, bajando su cadera y pegándola a la de Stiles, comenzando a frotarla una contra la otra. El menor soltó un ligero gemido a causa de la fricción. – Solo me gustas tú. – La boca del hombre se cerró alrededor de uno de los pezones del menor, haciéndolo jadear. Su espalda se curvó contra esos labios calientes, y esa increíble lengua que lo estaban haciendo ver estrellas. Hundió ambas manos en el pelo azabache y guió su cabeza al ritmo deseado, apretándola contra su piel. Derek besó su pecho, e hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón. Mordió, lamió y chupó toda la piel lampiña de su torso, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la cadera. – Esto es para siempre. – Murmuró, subiendo la cabeza, y cruzando sus miradas. – Si nos unimos ahora, lo estaremos para toda la vida.

Stiles sintió como el nerviosismo, el miedo, y la adrenalina corrían por sus venas de forma descabellada. La decisión que tomara en ese momento cambiaría su vida para siempre, no habría ninguna oportunidad de escapar a lo sobrenatural si se convertía en el compañero de un Alfa. Sabía que estaría en grave peligro ya que sería la debilidad de Derek, y los que quisieran llegar a él, sean cazadores, otros Alfas o criaturas peores, lo utilizarían como carnada. Sabía que ser el compañero del Alfa lo volvería una figura de autoridad en su manada, y demonios solo tenía dieciséis años, ni siquiera se podía hacer cargo de sí mismo menos de una panda de hombres lobo con garras, más aún siendo él humano.

Miró fijamente al hombre que se hallaba entre sus piernas y supo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser perseguido por cazadores lo que le quedaba de vida si podía despertar junto al lobo el resto de la eternidad. Y sí no tenía idea de que el sentimiento fuera tan fuerte, y sí la palabra eternidad le daba miedo, pero en ese momento al ver como los ojos de Derek lo miraban con un profundo sentimiento y lujuria, le pareció que todo estaba en su lugar, y sabía que era lo correcto.

- Quiero hacerlo.- Susurró. – Quiero unirme a ti. – Derek sonrió y se inclinó sobre su rostro para besarlo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desatarle el pantalón de jean. Stiles cerró los ojos y apretó sus piernas contra la cintura del mayor, pegando sus cuerpos aún más, si eso era posible.

Derek le bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers, y el joven se ruborizó levemente al verse completamente expuesto frente al Alfa. Se mordió el labio, y soltó un leve jadeo cuando el mayor deslizó la yema de los dedos por sus piernas.

- Me encantan tus lunares. – El menor sintió como su cara ardía de vergüenza al escucharlo. Se removió y posó una mano en la cadera del mayor.

- Quítate la ropa. – Pidió. No quería ser el único desnudo, y se estaba muriendo por verlo completamente. Derek lo obedeció, y se sacó su jean gastado, junto con la ropa interior. Stiles no tuvo tiempo de admirar la desnudez de su ¿Qué?, ¿Novio? ¿Alfa? ¿Compañero?, antes de que este pegara sus cuerpos y empezara a restregarse contra él. El joven gimió sin poder evitarlo, y se aferró a los hombros del mayor, mientras este empezaba a masturbarlo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y su cuerpo parecía arder. Derek restregaba su erección contra su muslo mientras que su mano lo tocaba, y su boca se comía su cuello. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Apenas esa tarde había soñado con que el Alfa le diera su primer beso, y ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en su compañero por el resto de la eternidad.

La realidad lo golpeó fuerte en cuanto sintió como Derek le introducía dos dedos en su boca para que los chupara. Estaba a punto de perder su virginidad como jamás había pensado que sería. La idea lo alarmó y calentó a partes iguales. Trató de despejar su mente, cosa que le resultó muy fácil, ya que en ese momento el mayor había llevado los dedos ensalivados hasta su entrada, y jugueteaba con ella, haciendo leve presión, parando, y volviendo a presionar. El menor jadeaba sin poder evitarlo, el simple hecho de respirar le costaba horrores.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Derek hundió un primer dígito en él. Stiles apretó los ojos, sintiéndose algo incómodo. El Alfa se inclinó y fue depositando dulces besos sobre su rostro para tranquilizarlo. Comenzó lentamente a mover el dedo, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, aumentando la velocidad al notar como el cuerpo del joven se adaptaba a él. El menor buscó los labios del otro e internó su lengua en esa caliente cavidad, saboreando la esencia de Derek.

Un segundo dedo se introdujo en él, e hizo una leve mueca de dolor. El mayor bajó por su pecho, dejando un recorrido de besos, hasta llegar a su erección. Stiles hundió la cabeza en las almohadas, y soltó un gritito al sentir como un calor apabullante y húmedo se cerraba en torno a él. Derek movió su cabeza arriba y abajo, comiéndoselo con lujuria, haciendo que la punta del miembro de Stiles tocara su garganta.

- D-Derek… Oh, dios…si…- El joven aferró el pelo del Alfa y lo atrajo más contra él. Arqueando su espalda de forma necesitada.

El morocho sacó sus dedos del interior del joven, y se apartó de su erección.

- Aún estás a tiempo de negarte. – Susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

- No... – Derek se inclinó hacia atrás, dolido. – No me dejaste terminar, idiota. – Se rió el menor. – No quiero que pares.- El hombre sonrió más de lo que lo había visto sonreír nunca, y le abrió más las piernas, colocándose entre ellas. Stiles enrojeció notablemente al ver la erección del Alfa, orgullosamente alzada.

ESO iba a entrar en él. El simple pensamiento lo hizo enrojecer aún más y cerrar los ojos, pasando un brazo por encima de ellos. Derek lo tomó con un brazo por la cintura y la alzó ligeramente, colocando su cadera sobre su regazo. Inspiró profundamente al sentir esa dureza contra su trasero.

El lobo se alineó a su entrada, y empujó levemente. El cuerpo del menor se arqueó y siseó de dolor al sentir como se abría paso dentro de él. Derek se internaba lentamente, deteniéndose cuando veía que el joven hacía una mueca de dolor. Terminó de entrar de una estocada, y permaneció quieto, esperando que el cuerpo del otro se acostumbrara a él. Ambos respiraban dificultosamente. Sus agitadas respiraciones eran el único ruido que se escuchaba en la noche.

Stiles abrió los ojos, y sacó el brazo que le ocultaba el rostro. Se sentó completamente en el regazo del hombre, con cierta dificultad y haciendo muecas al sentirlo dentro. Derek le rodeó la cadera con sus brazos y el menor juntó sus frentes, haciendo lo mismo con el cuello del mayor. Muy lentamente movió sus caderas, logrando sacarle un gemido grueso al Alfa. Sonrió, y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su miembro, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y empezando a encontrar placer en ello. Derek se unió a sus movimientos, subiendo su cadera cada vez que él bajaba, encontrándose ambas pieles, y colisionando con un ruido erótico.

La espalda de Stiles se arqueó al sentir como un placer completamente desconocido le recorría el cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. El mayor sonrió y comenzó a moverse más rápido, en el mismo sitio, pagándole en ese lugar que lo hacía estremecerse. Stiles no podía evitar que los gemidos escaparan de su boca, cada vez más altos y ruidosos, mezclándose con los del Alfa.

Derek inclinó su cabeza y apoyó su oreja en el pecho del menor, en el exacto punto donde su corazón latía de forma enloquecedora. Stiles jadeó y se aferró a su espalda sudorosa, abrazándolo con cariño.

Su erección estaba atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, y se frotaba contra el vientre del lobo, volviéndolo loco, y aumentando la sensación de placer. Sentía como todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en su entrepierna, y sus músculos interiores latían y se apretaban en torno a Derek. Su respiración se agitó aún más al sentir venir el inminente orgasmo.

- ¡Derek! – Exclamó con deseo, mientras todo su cuerpo se arqueaba, y él alcanzaba el clímax. Se derritió en los brazos del mayor, sintiendo todos sus músculos cansados y cada centímetro de su piel sensibilizada. Gimió al sentir que el morocho aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, buscando su propia culminación.

- S-Stiles… - gimió, hundiéndose una última vez en su estrechez, y corriéndose con fuerza en su interior. El joven sintió como el esperma del lobo lo empapaba, y fue tan delicioso como correrse él mismo.

Cayeron en la cama hechos una maraña de extremidades. Derek salió de él con cuidado, y se acostó a su lado, tapándolos a ambos con las sábanas. Stiles se acercó a su cuerpo y se dejó abrazar. Se sentía diferente. No solo más relajado y cansado, como cada vez que tenía un orgasmo. Había sido su primera vez, y había sido hermosa. Sonrió contra el pecho del Alfa.

Se sentía completo. Como si hubiesen encajado en su interior la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. Como si su corazón ahora latiera de la forma adecuada. Como si se hubiera unido a la persona a la cual estaba destinada. _Su compañero._

- Ahora eres mío. – Murmuró Derek, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, todo tuyo.- Se observaron en silencio por varios minutos, pero pronto la necesidad de hablar del joven lo rompió. – Sé por qué tu compañero no es una mujer.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó, confundido.

- Vi lo mucho que te preocupa no poder procrear una nueva generación de pequeños lobitos Hale, y también sé que aunque le repetiste a Scott una y otra vez que la mordida es un regalo, a ti te preocupa ser más bestia que hombre. – El Alfa lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Stiles supo que había dado en el clavo. – No creas eso. Eres más humano que lobo. – Derek lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- ¿No estás prestando atención, chucho? Yo soy tu compañero.- El mayor rodó los ojos ante el apodo, pero miró a Stiles totalmente perdido. El joven bufó, y se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos. – Como te dije, la parte animal elije a la hembra para procrear, la parte humana elije a la mujer porque la quiere… Como seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta, soy hombre, y por mucho que lo intentes no me voy a quedar embarazado. – Sonrió, y se apoyó sobre un codo, para poder mirarlo mejor.- Tu parte humana me eligió. Soy tu compañero porque me quieres. – Agrandó aún más su sonrisa. - Es decir que tienes el completo control sobre tu lobo interior. – Derek abrió los ojos más de lo normal al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo el chico. – Es eso, o tu lobo interior funciona mal y eres gay.- Stiles soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Derek ante eso último. El lobo tomó ambos brazos suyos y los acorraló contra la cama, posicionándose encima.

- ¿Qué te parece si probamos si en verdad puedes quedarte embarazado o no? – Exclamó con malicia. Stiles abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy muerto, me duele el culo, y mañana tengo instituto… Oh, dios ¡Mañana tengo instituto! Scott me va a matar a preguntas. Seguramente tengo tu olor por todos lados y el cuello lleno de mordidas, chupones, y… ¡¿Esos son rasguños?! – Fulminó a Derek con la mirada, que sonreía divertido ante la explosión del joven.- Dime que ahora que soy tu compañero puedo golpearte la nariz y decirte: "Chico, malo". – Esta vez fue el turno del Alfa de fulminarlo con la mirada.

- No me hagas arrepentirme de habernos unido.- Bufó con fingida molestia.

- Oh, sí, vi como sufrías mientras me follabas. – Soltó el menor, rodando los ojos.- A mi padre le va a encantar tenerte como… oh, dios ¡Mi padre…!- Derek lo calló con un beso brusco. Mordiéndole el labio inferior, y jugando con su lengua.

- Eres insoportable.

- Soy adorable, y tu eternidad.

- Va a ser una eternidad muy ruidosa. – Stiles bufó, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle.

- ¿Vas a quedarte hoy conmigo? – Por toda respuesta Derek se bajó de encima de él, y se acostó sobre su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. El joven Stilinski cerró los ojos, y soltó un suspiro cansado, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Derek se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, acariciando con su pulgar la piel suave de su compañero. Sonrió al pensar en que al día siguiente despertaría junto a él, y finalmente se durmió, arrullado por los lentos latidos del corazón de Stiles.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
